Pain and Pleasure
by VasdraDaevael
Summary: Draco and Hermione recover from an attack, traumatizing both and leaving them torn. WARNING: Dramione, Non-Con, smut, rated M for graphic content.
1. Chapter 1 Past and Present

Draco woke with a start, his clock read 3:15. He let out a sigh. When will this stop? But he knew that answer. Never. Deciding he wasn't going to be falling back to sleep anytime soon, Draco got up and headed to the kitchen. Yesterday's paper sat on the table. As he walked by he saw the headline. GRANGER MADE MINISTER OF MAGIC Draco scoffed and shook his head at the proud Gryffindor princess walking in the picture. Looking in the refrigerator, he found nothing appealing. Instead he retrieved a clean glass and poured a glass of water. Way to go Granger, you did it. His mind traveled to the brunette vixen he'd grown up with at Hogwarts.

Since the first time he saw her, he was infatuated. Although, it wasn't right, she was a mudblood. How would his family react? If Lucius found out about it, he'd be disowned. The affair he'd been having with Granger had been going on since first year. He could remember it like yesterday. Her voice, so lyrical to his ears, was almost haunting. Malfoy? Why are you here? He'd been in the library, wandering, only to get away from Crabb and Goyle. The feminine lilt had come from the short, bushy haired Gryffindor. What do you want Granger? They bickered back and forth, but he'd always made a point to go to a corner of the library and wait for her. Thunder cracked outside, the lights flickered then went out. Sighing, Draco resigned to his room once again; hoping that his dreams wouldn't revert back to her.

The next morning Draco woke to a patronus. Oh, fuck. He stretched and acknowledged the otter. Malfoy, you're needed at headquarters. Hurry. The light in his room dissipated, his clock shone 6:00am. Bloody hell Granger, between sleep and reality you'll deprive me. Scowling where the otter had been, he stood and went to shower. Draco stayed there, in the scalding water, for what seemed like hours. Damn you Granger. He hated going to the Order's headquarters. Potter and the Weasles were almost always there and he could hardly bear to be in the same room as the insufferable prats. Nobody wanted him there except Granger, even then, he suspected it was only to watch him squirm.

Deciding not to stall any longer, Draco got out of the shower. Toweling off as he walked, there was a sharp intake of breath at the doorway to his room. "Draco!" He jumped, covering his body with the towel. "Hell, Granger! Don't you fucking knock?" Shaking his head, Draco walked to his closet and got out his clothes. Hermione's voice squeaked out, "I thought you were still asleep!" Draco begun to take the towel from his body, eliciting a response from beside him.

"Do you mind if I wait for you in the kitchen?" Her voice was low and hesitant, as if she didn't really want to.

Dropping the towel, Draco watched Hermione's face go lax. "Nothing you haven't seen before Hermione." Smirking he turned to face her head-on. Hermione's breathing quickened and the blush in her cheeks spread then deepened. She looked from Draco's body to the floor. He smirked at her, She's still so shy around me. The dirty thoughts that came to his mind made his cock harden and flex. Fuck Granger. Incidentally, he wanted to. But he couldn't. Not until she let him know. Until then? He was the rock by the hard place. Hermione had retreated to the living room and looked at the new paintings he had on the walls. She'd taken all of hers with her.

His trousers hung off their suspenders, he'd lost weight. Fuck. He noticed hollowed cheeks and the cut in his platinum hairline was still distinct. Shivers raced up Draco's back. He hated it, she still wasn't right since the attack happened. Peering into the kitchen he saw the curly brown hair had been pulled into a sensible bun. Her head was tilted down, arms in front of her. She's still hoping it was a nightmare. Draco focused on her arms, the left one caressed the right. He could see the cuts on her arms, she still had the rope burn too but it was covered by her blouse.

Hermione pushed her sleeves back down as he entered the kitchen. Finishing his tie, he cast a warming charm on the tea kettle set on the stove. She was perched on one of the stools, her cold gaze following Draco's back as he filled a mug with tea. He turned and handed her the cup, the dark liquid sloshing. Pouring another for himself, Draco settled across from Hermione. "So, what does the Order need help with now?" He snarled.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Helping the order is part of your freedom deal Draco, at least try to be positive about it. We need help locating another Death Eater." He looked up at her, eyes becoming stormy. Hermione held her breath for a long second and slowly let it out when she looked back at the ground. She knew Narcissa and Lucius were still running, Draco always worried they'd be the next Death Eaters the Order would try and make him track down. Clearing his throat, he moved on. "Will everybody be there?" Hermione looked at him blankly and shook her head.

That was how she did things now, non-confrontational and hesitant. Ever since the attack. Draco held back the urge to reach out to her, knowing how she would react. If she was having a good day, she'd jerk away. If not, she could have a flashback or go into fits. Nobody was allowed to touch her, not even the lover she'd been with during the attack. Which, admittedly, hurt Draco. They sat in silence until they were both finished with their tea. Draco locked the door and grabbed his blazer off the couch. Nodding to Hermione, they apparated to 11 Grimmauld Place. Hermione tapped her wand against the ward, making 12 Grimmauld appear.

Inside, it was dark and musty. Draco could hear people moving around upstairs, laughing and carrying on. Draco and Hermione went to the conference room straight ahead. There was a pop on the other end of the room, Kreacher bowed to Draco and sneered at Hermione as he went about his cleaning. There were footsteps coming down the stairs, Draco tensed. Harry came through, piggy backing Teddy, followed by Ginny. They stopped short when they saw the uncomfortable pair, clearing their throats. Potter set the blue haired child down and shook hands with Draco. Ginny tried to go behind him in an effort to hug Hermione but Draco stepped back, protecting her from whatever reaction she may have.

Beside Draco, Hermione tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and asked Kreacher for tea. The house elf mumbled something about serving the mudblood, which made both Harry and Draco react. Ginny covered the child's ears, his hair now red from anger, while Hermione reflexively touched the scar left on her arm by Bellatrix. The elf came back with a few hot mugs and the teapot. "Harry, tell them about the Death Eater." The She-weasel snipped, making Potter nod and begin going over the recent sighting.

Draco listened half-heartedly as he leaned on the table, hands flat on the smooth top, choosing to pay more attention to Hermione. "The witness said it was Gregory Goyle..." She shivered, she always hated making Draco do this. "...ran when the aurors arrived..." She was paler than usual; Probably hasn't been eating. Hermione rested her hand on the table, only an inch or two from Draco's. He held his breath, savoring the closeness, making sure not to move. "...Malfoy..." Her sleeve had ridden up and showed the rope burn. Draco frowned, it didn't belong on her, it was crude and wrong. Hermione was perfect, even with the scar left by his Aunt; which she used to take delight in showing off. She always said she was proud of her blood and the foul name was just a word. However, the signs of what happened weren't her, they were an ugly reminder of how he'd failed her.

"Malfoy!" Hermione's hand moved, shielded by her other one. Draco scowled at Potter; "Yes, I heard you! It's Goyle, he broke into Borgin & Burkes. Ran from the aurors, they lost him and the Order wants my help catching him because I know where all the hidey holes are." He stared at Harry, waiting. He only nodded and said his thanks. Draco looked to Hermione, her face blank. "Would you show me where the incident happened, Hermione?"

Hermione's response was predictable to Draco; "I actually need to run by the Ministry, I forgot some files. After?" Draco nodded even though he knew she wouldn't. She'd done this a couple days ago, dodged him just before their lunch date. She hates me, she's disappointed and scared. I can't help her or touch her to just comfort her. I hate myself for failing her, I was right there and I didn't protect her. She said her goodbyes to Potter and the Weasley girl, waved to the once again blue haired child, then apparated away.

Draco high-fived the child, letting a charm light the tips of his fingers with green and silver sparks. The child squealed, his hair turning pink and his nose forming into a ducks. He stopped short and his hair went back to red, his face normal. Teddy grabbed Draco's arm and hugged it tightly, not letting go. Ginny apologized, "He understands something bad happened to his Aunt 'Mione and our friend Malfoy." Draco looked down at his arm, He'd taken off his blazer and rolled up his sleeves at one point during his time at Grimmauld. The cuts, bruises and rope burns were stark against his skin. In a moment of vulnerability and affection, Draco picked up his cousin and hugged him. Teddy looked up at Malfoy, confused by this new side. Draco smiled and retrieved his wand from the pocket of his trousers. The child watched and screamed with glee when Draco's short hair turned red from a glamor.

Now that Teddy was amused his hair was back to blue and was reaching for Harry. Shaking hands, Potter took the child to the living room to play. Draco had just removed the glamor and was about to apparate when Ginny stopped him. "Malfoy, wait." Her timid voice showed the concern her face wouldn't give away. "How is she? I mean, have you two talked? Is she healing alright? When are you two moving back in together? Where is she staying? What if-" Draco held up a hand to stop her, simply shaking his head and shrugging. Her face fell. How do you think I feel? I SHOULD HAVE PROTECTED HER! Draco screamed at himself. Ginny apologized for being inconsiderate and insisted he stay for brunch so she could see how his wounds were healing. Draco politely rejected, saying he had business to attend to at the office. Her face fell again, Thanks for trying to make me feel better though. He nodded to her and then to Potter, who was surrounded by building blocks.

Hermione sighed when she arrived in the ministry, her safe haven. Although it was widely known she and Draco had been hospitalized together, nobody but close friends knew the details. None were to be released to the public, so they made a story involving a muggle car hitting them as they crossed the road. The darkness around Hermione's vision threatened to bring her down before reaching her office. Just past the door, Hermione closed it harshly behind her and sank to the floor. Merlin help me. Hermione fought the battle inside her mind for what seemed like hours. Thinking of him. Of her time at Hogwarts, her friends. But to no avail, the darkness latched on tight and seconds later Hermione was riding the darkness into her mind. Reliving hell.

Draco went home instead of to the office. He'd lied through his teeth to the Weasley girl. He hadn't been to work since the attack, anything important got sent to him but otherwise it was taken care of by his people. Draco changed into pajama bottoms and a t-shirt, made a cup of tea then settled on his couch. His mind wandered to Hermione, she was all he thought about. Before the war, after the war, everything in between. Hell, he'd almost given up when they'd run into each other.

Draco had been living scarce for the past week, hardly eating because of work, so he'd decided to buy some steak and potatoes. Determined to find the biggest, juiciest steak, he analyzed the packages. Shrugging he just grabbed a thick cut and turned the corner, a small, firm body ran into his. He looked down into confused bronze eyes, and a barely tamed nest of curly brown hair. She stammered out an apology, making Draco realize who exactly this was. "Hermione Granger!" She had blinked and taken a step back, eyes narrowing. "Draco Malfoy." His face had fallen then, she could tell it was due to her stony demeanor. Shaking off the facade she often put on in public, Hermione inquired about Draco and life after the war. He'd made the best with the stigma he got, mostly doing charity functions and working at Malfoy & Co. He asked about her and the Weasle, it hadn't worked. Although, they were still friends. Hermione had looked around and puffed her chest, "Malfoy, would you like to go for tea sometime?" The blue eyes she stared up at lit up and Draco accepted the invite, stating that he'd send an owl the next morning. They departed and Draco spent the rest of the night smiling to himself.

There was a knock at the door, pulling Draco from the happy memory. He looked through the peep hole and saw a dark, twinkling eye looking back at him. "Who is it?" Suddenly there was a squeal, the eye backed up to reveal bright pink hair and a duck face. Hell, they've figured me out. Draco unlocked the door and saw the child floating, held by a leviosa charm. Taking Teddy's hand, the child was lowered to the ground. Potter stepped into view, holding a basket. Draco accioed a ball for Teddy to play with, he eyed the basket Harry held. "Well, come in Potter." Harry nodded his thanks and stepped inside, closing the door behind him. Draco watched Teddy toss the ball and run after it with glee.

Harry watched as he spoke, "Malfoy, you need to eat." Draco shrugged. "Ginny made food and thought you'd like some as well. She's taking some to Hermione now." Draco's eyes slid to the basket and then up to meet Harry's stare. "How are you doing Malfoy?" As usual, Draco put on his signature sneer. "What do you care Potter? Just making sure your rat doesn't off itself?" Harry scoffed and shook his head. "No, you idiot. You matter to her, that's why. She loves you for some reason so that means, as her best friend, that I have to respect her decision and you as her romantic partner." Draco glanced back at Teddy, who was now bouncing the ball off the refrigerator and catching it. Harry lifted a covered pot from the basket and set it on the kitchen counter.

Turning to leave, Harry called Teddy to him. In passing, the child ran to Draco and gave the ball back. Draco smiled and ruffled his blue hair. "We really do care. It may be because of her but she decided you were good enough, so that means something." Draco nodded and asked Potter to relay his thanks to Ginny. After locking the door Draco looked at the pot, flicking a warming charm on it. If he couldn't be with her then he'd take comfort in the fact that they shared a meal, despite being miles apart.

Hermione was at her desk looking at a file concerning an underage witch who'd cast stupefy on her muggle attacker. The darkness had passed about an hour before, letting her gather herself and begin to do her job. There was a tap at her door and it opened, making Hermione put a hand on her wand. Ginny's head popped through the open door and smiled as she stepped inside. Hermione relaxed and motioned for the younger witch to sit. Ginny shook her head, "No, just thought I'd drop off some sup-" Hermione cut her off, "I ate with Draco earlier." Ginny rolled her eyes. "Yeah, and I dined with the Queen. I was late leaving the house, Harry got back before I left. He'd already taken Draco some so I know you're lying Hermione." The witch pulled out her wand and accioed a covered bowl from her charmed purse, enlarging it after she'd set it on the desk. Hermione looked up at her friend. You have no idea how much I want to cry and be held. No idea how much I want him to hold me. Smiling, she stood and saw Ginny out. Casting a warming charm on the bowl, Hermione returned to her work. She took comfort in the thought of, if he knew it or not, sharing a meal with Draco again.

It was midnight and Draco had washed the pot, had another tea and settled into bed. As he drifted off it was quiet, nothing but the clock by his bed buzzing.

Hermione came over, her hair straightened and braided, eyes bright and wondering. She wore a flowing dusk rose colored dress that barely touched around her knees. The heels she wore brought her a couple inches away from being eye level with Draco. She laid the soft gold purse on the table by the door. He had decided to wear a nice pair of jeans and a charcoal grey button up he'd rolled the sleeves on. They shared a brief kiss in greeting then moved to the kitchen, where Draco had set up dinner. He'd made mini beef wellingtons, a side of steamed vegetables, eggplant pesto, and to finish he'd made toffee and cinnamon apples. All of this accompanied by a bit of red wine and the candle lit atmosphere made the romantic night Draco had aimed for.

Hermione savored every bite, knowing what she had planned after dinner. She smiled and laughed with Draco as the night wore on. After a time she stood to stretch her legs, Draco following her lead. He took her by surprise though, taking her hand and twirling her around him. She let a giggle slip past her lips as he stopped her and began to sway. "Draco, there's no music." He rolled his eyes and planted a gentle kiss on her lips. Looking at her with stormy eyes he responded; "Let's make some of our own then." Hermione's breath caught and she started in on the buttons of his shirt. He wrapped his arms around her body and unzipped her dress, letting it pool around her feet. Draco shrugged the shirt he'd worn off and stared at Hermione. She'd worn green and silver for him. She's been planning this all along! Draco smirked and took his belt off while Hermione tended to her that she was barefoot, Hermione was eye level with Draco's lips. Soft, gentle, and mesmerizing.

The sound of his pants hitting the floor pulled her from the little fantasy. Draco, who was only in boxers now, picked up Hermione and entwined her legs around his hips. They made it to his room and began to feverishly remove each others clothing. Draco was still mesmerized by how soft she was underneath him. How willing she was to bend and writhe with him. Hermione, although this wasn't their first time, was still thrilled when Draco's firm hands gripped her hips and ground his erection against her. His size still stunned her as well. By now Hermione and Draco were both naked, touching and feeling their way to climax. Biting necks, sucking on breasts, caressing. Soon Draco's fingers were inside her, his tongue lapping at the sensitive nub. Coaxing her higher until she felt the tight, almost painful coil in her gut explode. Draco growled his approval and stroked himself until Hermione was past the final stages of her orgasm. She looked up at Draco through her lashes and lowered her mouth over his cock, stroking his base as she did. Only a moment later Hermione felt him tense. Cum for me, love. Draco's hand fisted in her hair as he jerked himself in and out of her mouth, burying himself balls deep as hot, sticky cum shot down Hermione's throat.

Draco reared back and let Hermione catch her breath before crushing his lips to hers. Hermione's head spun; she loved how he made her feel like a Goddess, he made sure she was taken care of before he considered letting go of his own release. They laid there, breathing heavy and memorizing each other for when they couldn't do this. Draco's lips hinted at a smile, "What is it?" Hermione's face lit up when his did, curiosity sparking a fire in her. He took Hermione's hand and kissed her knuckles, laying her hand on his chest. Draco pressed another kiss to her mouth as he moved her hand down his abdomen and past the V his hips made. Gasping, Hermione looked down. "Already?" He smiled and nodded, laying another kiss on her lips. Hermione's breath hitched as Draco's cock bumped against her still sensitive clit. He looked at her through hazed eyes and winked, moving to get between her legs.

Hermione watched him stroke himself and tease her slit. Her moan echoed through the apartment, sending shivers through Draco. He eased in, so he wouldn't break her, and began to pump into her. Her nails were on his buttocks, making him move deeper inside her. Draco slowed and began planted small kisses on Hermione's neck; she groaned, wanting him to be hard. She fidgeted until Draco had enough, he began to fuck her. Hard, fast movements made the bed rock back and forth. Hermione moaning for permission to cum made Draco that much closer to his release. Her hand tapped his and she exposed the soft skin of her neck. Draco put his hand on her throat, leaning in to give Hermione a kiss as he pumped furiously into her. Growling low into her ear, "Cum for me." Hermione exploded around Draco, sending him over the edge and spiraling into bliss. The pair panted, worn from the orgasms they'd just had. "You really like the choking thing, don't you?" Hermione craned her head so she could look into Draco's eyes. "About as much as you like my nails." He felt her nails dig into his back and he whimpered, "Don't make it get up again. I need rest before we go again darling." Hermione nodded in agreement.

Draco woke with a start. Hermione stirred next to him and draped an arm over his stomach. Probably just a storm or something. Draco settled back down and began to doze off. There was a creak right next to the bed and Draco's eyes shot open to come face to face with a masked figure, wand leveled to Draco's chest. Hermione mumbled in her sleep and Draco moved to protect her from any harm. "What do you want?" No answer. "Take what you want, do what you will to me, but leave her alone." The head cocked to the side. He heard Hermione rise behind him and mumble something incoherent as she rubbed her eyes of sleep. Then, nothing. She sat there, staring at the masked figure. Draco felt her hand move under her pillow and heard her sharp, surprised, breath. The figure held her wand and whistled. Another figure came in, holding Draco's wand. No. The figures moved toward Hermione and Draco moved between them.

The figure closest to Draco flicked it's wand and Draco couldn't move. Immobulus. No! Run, Hermione! Run! Fight! The figure moved Draco to the vanity and positioned him so he could see the bed. Hermione took the opportunity and ran towards the door, screaming for help. To no avail, the people got her just in time and one familiar sounding voice sneered a Silencio charm at her. Her mouth moved but Draco heard nothing, only the grunts and gasps escaping her throat. He couldn't move, when he tried it almost hurt. Hermione was struggling, flailing her arms and legs, throwing punch after punch. Trying to find her wand in the process. Finally, she clipped one of the figures on the jaw. His howl of anger echoed through the apartment, his wand in hand, he cast a curse on Hermione. Her olive body locked up and shook, mouth open in a silent cry of pain and anguish. Cruciatus Curse! No! HERMIONE! Draco struggled, barely moving his hand, but it was progress. The figure watching Hermione writhe on the floor noticed Draco's movement. He re-cast the spell and began his torture on Draco. Grey eyes met the masked figure's blue ones and the man whispered "Crucio".

The pain in Draco's head was unbearable, he tried to look to Hermione; to fight through the curse. All he could do was sit and feel the curse tear through him, setting every nerve ending on fire one by one and letting them burn. As if somebody poured gasoline inside him and struck a match, Draco was on fire, tears running down his face. He thought he heard Hermione's voice in his head. Hold on Draco, hold on love. Draco's eyes went to her and rage went through him. The other figure had taken off a belt and tied Hermione to the headboard. Her legs still kicking violently, the figure laid on her torso as she thrashed to get away. The man to one side of Draco stopped the curse and undid his belt then tossed it to the other. No. NO! Draco's anger got the best of him again and the Immobulus spell couldn't hold him. His hand whipped out and struck the man closest to him, grabbing his head and trying to smash it against the vanity. He broke away and recast the spell. Draco broke it again and they began to play a game of cat and mouse. The men would egg Draco on to the point of breaking the spell then they'd recast and start again.

After what seemed like forever the men cast the Imperius curse on Draco, making him sit and watch as they defiled, demeaned, and tore at his Hermione. Draco had tears running down his face; Hermione, my love, I'm so sorry. I'll find them one day and kill them. I swear to you, on our love, that I will avenge what they've done to you. Draco's promise held throughout her silent screams of pain and the torture they put her through. Hours had passed now, Draco could see it was three in the morning. The men were done tormenting Hermione for the moment. Cleaning their cum from her with scourgify, so they wouldn't get caught. Draco could see her body shaking, he could smell the blood. She had been torn apart, they'd hurt his girl. Memorize them. You'll kill them one day. One has blue eyes, the other has grey. One hesitant but arrogant, the other hateful; when dealing with me. Persona switch when dealing with her. Draco couldn't see anything other than the attackers eyes and height. One slightly taller than me, the other a bit shorter. Then it was Draco's turn.

The men played games with Draco. Crucioing him then stopping and acting as if they would move toward Hermione again. The curse made Draco feel as if somebody was poking him with millions of needles, dipped in vinegar and poison. His body shook, tears ran down his face and he'd lost control of his body. Then, it stopped. I'm sorry my love, I can't do much more. His eyes drifted to Hermione, they were moving her to the floor. She's unconscious. The taller of the two stayed with her, doing Merlin knows what. The shorter came back to Draco, casting diffindo, leaving cuts over Draco's body. His jaw clenched, trying to stay quiet so Hermione wouldn't hear him. After a short bit, covered by cuts, the shorter man moved Draco to where they'd set Hermione. She was covered in cuts, varying in depth and length, like Draco was. Her lips were cracked and she observed the room through half-lidded, lifeless eyes. Draco tried to speak, nothing came out but choked sobs. The men put them back to back, tied rope around Draco and Hermione's wrists then trailed them up until it was covering their upper arms. He felt Hermione jerk then slump, from this point, Draco couldn't see what she was doing or what had happened. Pain spread over the back and side of his head as darkness enveloped his vision.

Waking with a start, Draco's hand was on his wand, sweat running down his body. Another knock at the apartment door. Couldn't have bloody come earlier? Draco's cursory glance around told him that it was the middle of the night, he was at home and nobody was in his room. Safe. Swinging his legs off the bed, he walked out of his room with caution. Surveying the apartment for any intruders, he found none as he went to look out the door's peep hole. Dammit, must have been yelling again. He opened the door to reveal Draco's elderly neighbor. Her wrinkled face smiled up at him through obvious worry, she held up a small covered plate which probably held sweets. "Sorry I woke you Edith, I'll try to keep quiet next time." She shook her head and waved a hand, "Don't worry young man, I don't sleep well either. I find sweets help after a nightmare. I hope you enjoy them, make sure to bring my plate back in the morning. Goodnight boy." Draco chuckled his thanks. As he unwrapped the dish to reveal vanilla scones, he realized the plate was warm. She made these fresh. Draco brewed some tea and sat to have a couple of the delicious scones.


	2. Chapter 2 Revelation

Hermione woke slowly. The sleeping draught worked well. She hadn't dreamt, no nightmares, no sad reminder of what she and Draco had gone through. Her alarm clock buzzed at her; right on time. Hermione had perfected the timing over the weekend. It had been almost a week since it had happened. She and Draco were still running circles around each other. He wasn't one to let her go on like this. He understands though. Hermione sighed and sat upright, not ready for the day's events. She remembered the last time she woke in a mood like this.

"Granger! You're on my bloody hair!" Draco barked. Hermione had curled a fist around Draco's hair in the night, subconsciously ensuring he wouldn't sneak off in the night like the week before. "Draco, love, shhh." Her whispered words fell on deaf ears as Draco threatened to chop her curls off. Hermione's eyes shot open, let go of her lovers hair and sat up. "Draco Lucius Malfoy don't you dare threaten me like that!" His eyes turned molten as he tossed up the blankets and covered Hermione's small frame with his, pinning her to the mattress. Draco leaned down and purred into her ear, "We both know I wouldn't, pet. I like playing with it too much."

The alarm blared at her. She hadn't moved and she'd hit the wrong button. Hermione hung her head for a moment, letting the sound envelope around her; it's monotonus drone becoming slightly comforting. Maybe I can just stay in today. Her morale and motivation had dropped drastically since the previous week. Absentmindedly, she touched the marks on her body. Her lip had mostly healed, no more need for a glamour. Shaking herself, Hermione stood and went to her owl. Only today.

Today, Hermione decided, I will spend time with my friends. I'll go have brunch with Ginny and Harry. I will play with Teddy; play hide and seek and tag and color. Maybe I'll stop in and see Draco! Surely he'll be working and I can surprise him with a late lunch or some supper. She wrote to her assistant, explaining that she was taking a personal day and to shift everything to later in the week. Hermione, who had just done what used to be unthinkable, was beginnging to feel a bit perky. Which was becoming a concept she had to re-learn after the attack. Although, lately it was becoming a bit more of a burden to act happy and fine. Nobody except a couple Aurors and her friends knew what happened, everybody just thought she was working off the pain from being hit by a car.

As she got ready to shower, Hermione sent a patronus to Ginny, telling her about her day off and hoped she wouldn't be interrupting their day. She got a response while showering. Ginny's horse trotted into the room, giving it extra light. Of course you won't be interrupting us! We'd be glad to have brunch, about 11 should be perfect. See you then! Hermione smiled, Ginny had become her best friend ever since her and Ron split up. Ginny had been, to everybody's surprise, on Hermione's side, Ronald had cheated on her with the Patil twins. Molly was sure it was Hermione's fault; not cleaning up his messes, blindly agreeing with him, giving him a son, not wanting to deal with the cheating and abuse on a constant basis. The papers had supported him shortly after the divorce got finalized. They painted Hermione as the villan; during which she'd contemplated having a pet beetle again. Rita Skeeter had begun a war with the short, brunette woman; even when Ronald was being a public drunk, they blamed it on Hermione.

Ron had been rude and a bit cruel. Although, Hermione thought, he should have known I wouldn't stand for something like that. Over the past few years, everything had straightened out for the most part, Ronald had given up his effort to torment or win her back. He had gone to interviews that she decided weren't worth her time; all they would do was twist her words to make her sound like the villan even more. Ron had even tried to win her back after bashing her to the whole wizarding world, saying he was sorry and he'd forgive her for what she'd done. As if she'd done anything wrong. Recently he seemed to regret how he'd treated her, it always seemed like he dismissed it. As if he didn't want to feel bad to begin with. At first his constant back-and-forth gave her whiplash, after the first few months though; she stopped caring and just worked. Until she ran into Draco, at least.

He woke with a start. Salty tears tracking his cheeks, sweat beaded on his forehead. Draco had scratched at the bruises, burns and cuts, blood stained the bedding. He could feel his heart pounding, his breathing was ragged as bile rose in the back of his throat. Treamors shook his body as he realized Hermione wasn't here, it was morning, and he was very much alone. Draco had the same dream that had been haunting him the past week. Why us? He pondered the question every day, the possibility of them being the victims just seemed too coincidental. Shortly after becoming official, the night of their first real date, and they knew where her wand was. She always kept it under her pillow after the war, mostly for safety and paranoia. Only select few knew this about the otherwise confident and strong witch. Draco wasn't about to give up his search for answers.

Draco had just come back from taking the small, flowery plate back to Edith when he saw a wisp of light disappear through his door. Again? Draco often woke to the patronus staring at him, probing for a response; making him more and more depressed as the days dragged on. His head hung as he walked into his living room. The patronus glittered and shone light through his bedroom. Opening the door, Draco was surprised. It wasn't the otter he was used to. Who the fuck? Potter? The giant animal turned and Draco saw now it was a horse. "Malfoy, I'd appreciate it if you could come to Grimmauld and have brunch with us. Please feel free to bring whatever you'd like." He shrugged at the sound of Ginny Weasley's voice.

Draco weighed the likelihood of him eating today. Slim if I'm not with other people. Draco looked down at his body, scowling at the visibility of his ribcage. Draco sent a patronus back; "I'll be there shortly. I'm bringing fruit and everything for eggy's in a basket." Dismissing the white wolf to send the message, Draco went to get ready. He smiled fondly at the memory of Hermione teaching him the patronus charm.

"Draco! Stop fooling around, I want to know what your patronus is!" Hermione giggled down at him. He was on his knees, nipping and kissing down her body, currently at her navel. He stared up at her now; her smile was intoxicating to him, the joy in her brown eyes danced with amusement. She'd asked what his happiest memory was, he'd been crude. Which made her smile and playfully scold him. Now, he straightened and genuinely tried the charm. He thought of the first time they'd kissed, back at Hogwarts. Light filtered from the tip of his wand. Hermione gasped and smiled up at him. "It's a white wolf, Draco!" He'd smirked, "How fitting."

Shaking his head, Draco moved to go shower, gathering his towel and derobing. He sat in the scalding water. Thinking of everything and anything not related to the incident. He was tired of the never ending questions, nobody was getting anywhere with the case. The aurors had found little. Apparently the men had cast scourgify after they had finished with Hermione and himself. Draco was furious. His patience wore thin as the days wore on, his only solace was seeing her on an almost regular basis. Draco dressed in jeans and a simple t-shirt then went to pack the bag of food. He grabbed a bag from the drawer and packed a few apples and oranges into the bag with some rasberries. After, was the eggs and bread. As he cast a cushioning spell, Draco walked out the door, ready for brunch.

He tucked the bag of food away as he stepped off for Grimmauld Place. Locking the door behind him, Draco apparated to the building and tapped his wand against the wards. The building shook but none of the muggles noticed. As the house finally set into place, Draco went up the steps and knocked. There was a muffled pop on the other side of the door and he touched the wand which was already back in his robes. The door swung open to show the disgruntled figure of the old house elf Potter kept around. He bowed and Draco nodded his acknowledgement, stepping into the musty house and heading back into the kitchen. That's when he heard it. Hermione screaming.

Draco dropped the bag, dashed up the stairs, and rounded the corner. He was in a hallway, he went from one end to the other checking rooms for the petite woman, finally finding the attic steps pulled down. Skipping steps, Draco bounded up to see bronze curls splayed on the floor. "Hermione!" Rushing to her side, he dropped to his knees and scooped her head into his lap. His fingertips brushed her cheeks as her eyelashes fluttered. His stormy grey eyes met her caramel brown. Hermione reached up and touched his face.

"D-Draco?"

"Shhhh love, I'm right here. You took a bit of a fall, what's your name?"

Hermione stared at him. "Hermione Jean Granger. Why would I remember your name and not mine Draco?" He faltered for a moment, then smirked.

"I remember a few times you didn't mind forgetting your name for mine." He winked and, for the first time since the incident, Hermione's eyes lit with fire. The back of her hand connected harshly with Draco's shoulder, he smirked. Footsteps thundered up the stairs, first came a red head followed by a black mop. Of course, Potter and Weasleby. Harry and Ron stopped as their eyes popped over the floor of the attic, seeing Hermione and Draco. "She hit her head fairly hard." Harry moved immediately, crouching by Hermione.

"How many fingers am I holding up 'Mione?" She groaned.

However, Draco was focused on Weasley. The red head had rolled his eyes, mumbled something, then calmly sauntered over. Something's not right here. He kept his eyes down as he leaned against the wall, obviously put off by Draco's presence or how they found him and Hermione. Hermione pushed herself up onto her elbows then to her hands. Moving out from under Hermione so she could hold herself up, Draco moved by his suspicious counterpart. "Aye, Weasleby, Brown kick your pup or something?" This was a normal thing anymore. After the divorce, Ron had started dating Lavender Brown again. "Piss off Malfoy." Ron's eyes shot daggers into Draco. Holy fucking Salazar.

Draco's molten silver eyes met ice blue ones.


End file.
